I Love You Too
by Mrs Potter77
Summary: Regina ia se casar, porém não com a pessoa que ela amava, ela confessou seus sentimentos a Emma, esta entretanto lhe disse não sentir o mesmo o que deixou a morena arrasada. Quando percebeu o erro cometido Emma foi atrás de Regina para tentar impedir o casamento e lhe confessar que também a amava.


_\- Eu não quero me casar. – A encarei perplexa com essa informação. - Eu não quero me casar com o Robin, não posso fazer isso amando outra pessoa. – O que? Como assim? De quem ela poderia estar falando? Meu coração falhou uma batida. - Amando você, eu te amo Emma. – Ela me ama? Céus como nunca notei isso antes? Diante do meu silêncio ela continuou. - Se você me pedir Emma, eu não me caso com ele, abandono tudo e fico aqui por você, por nós._

O que eu fiz? Porque a deixei ir? Não se cansa de fazer burrada não é mesmo Swan?!

 _\- Emma? - Regina me chamou novamente já que continuei em silêncio apenas olhando pra ela, suspirei antes de responder._

 _\- Eu sinto muito Regina, mas não posso dar o que você quer, eu disse que seria apenas sexo e você concordou com isso._ __

 _\- Eu sei disso Swan, mas eu não contava que fosse me apaixonar por você._ _  
_  
Depois de ditas tais palavras, eu lhe disse para ir embora, que não sentia o mesmo e que tudo entre nós não passou de diversão pra mim, meu peito doeu ao lhe dizer tais coisas, porque eu sabia que não era verdade, você era tudo pra mim Regina, na verdade você é tudo e sempre será.

 _\- Adeus então Swan._

Não olhei para você quando saiu, não queria ver as lágrimas que jorravam de seus olhos, eu sabia que chorava pela voz embargada.

 _\- Eu também te amo Regina._

Quando eu finalmente disse em voz alta, você já havia partido. Medo de me entregar, medo de me machucar e te machucar, esse foi o motivo de eu ter mentido, porém ao te deixar partir eu acabei machucando a nós duas.

Desde que você saiu do meu apartamento eu fiquei sem chão, porque ao sair você levou uma parte de mim, levou meu coração. Passei a noite em claro, sem conseguir dormir andando de um lado para o outro, revivendo nossos momentos vividos ali e aquilo estava sendo torturante só de imaginar que seriam apenas memórias e nada mais; decidi sair daquele lugar, apenas peguei meu carro e dirigi sem rumo.

\- Foi melhor assim. - Eu tentava me convencer enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Boston. - Eu não me dou bem em relacionamentos, ia dar tudo errado e íamos sair magoadas uma com a outra.

Dou um longo suspiro e me lembro da última vez que sorriu para mim, foi na última vez que fizemos amor... Amor, as pessoas dizem que amor é complicado, mas não é verdade, quem o complica são as pessoas que se deixam influenciar por outras sensações, outros sentimentos e acabam o deixando de lado ou até mesmo o perdendo.

Paro o carro por um instante e tento me localizar, olho pelo vidro e vejo que estou em frente ao prédio onde Regina morava, como fui parar ali exatamente eu não sei, me sinto compelida a entrar, saio do carro e vou caminhando a passos largos em direção ao edifício.

Paro por um momento me perguntando se devo fazer isso mesmo, afinal o que eu diria a ela? Ela deve estar me odiando agora, devo ser a última pessoa que ela deseja ver, porém antes de me decidir sou tirada de meus devaneios pelo porteiro.

\- Com licença senhorita...

\- Swan. Emma Swan.

\- Srta. Swan deseja algo?

"Sim, a mulher da minha vida de volta"

\- Ah...Eu... Eu gostaria de falar com a srta. Mills.

\- Lamento informar, mas a srta. Mills, não se encontra, muito provavelmente deve estar na igreja, ela se casa hoje.

\- Igreja? Não, ela vai se casar apenas as 16 horas.

\- Bom antes de sair daqui com a mãe e a irmã ainda cedinho, ouvi a sra. Mills dizer a ela que conseguiram adiantar o horário para as 14h30.

\- O QUE? – Exclamo assustada olhando para o relógio em meu pulso e constatando que eu tinha menos de meia hora para atravessar a cidade toda e impedir o casamento.

Saio correndo de volta ao meu carro, saindo cantando os pneus e acelerando ao máximo, enquanto o desespero já batia; atravessando sinais vermelhos e ignorando placas de sinalização, tudo o que eu pensava era em Regina. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, a sua voz rouca. Como eu pude ser tão burra? Como permiti que ela partisse, eu a tinha em meus braços e a deixei ir; se eu não conseguisse chegar a tempo de dizer a ela tudo o que sinto nunca iria me perdoar.

Regina era como um dia de chuva para mim, dia de chuva sim, porque eu não era nenhum pouco fã de calor, nos dias de chuva, principalmente tempestades ela sempre vinha até meu apartamento dormir comigo, me dizia que era para me fazer companhia, mas a verdade é que ela tem medo de raios, tanto que me apertava sempre que um rasgava o céu.

 _\- Não precisa ter medo morena. – Lhe disse enquanto beijava-lhe o topo de sua cabeça, após mais um raio iluminar o quarto e Regina me apertar._

 _\- Quem aqui está com medo Swan? – Pelo tom de sua voz eu poderia jurar que ela estava revirando os olhos._

 _\- Toda vez que cai um raio você faltar me esmagar. – Respondo rindo e acabei levando um tapa no braço. – Ai! Por que me bateu?_

 _\- Para você calar a boca estou tentando dormir._

 _Nada digo apenas sorrio e depois beijo sua testa lhe desejando boa noite._

Escuto xingamentos dos motoristas e de pedestres, enquanto continuo dirigindo feito louca, mas ignoro todos eles, estou focada em chegar logo na igreja, não ouso olhar para o relógio e verificar as horas, só pensava na minha morena e em nada mais.

 _Quando colei meu corpo nu ao seu, não sei explicar ao certo o que eu senti, mas foi uma das melhores sensações que me tomou, escutei você suspirar ao sentir o toque de nossos seios, enquanto eu distribuía beijos no seu pescoço e intercalando com chupões e mordidas._

 _\- Em-ma. – Escuto você gemer, quando eu desci um pouco os beijos e me deliciava agora com seus seios, tomando um na boca com toda vontade, enquanto o outro recebia suavemente uma massagem por uma das minhas mãos. Sinto você me arranhar ao sentir minha perna pressionando seu sexo, solto um gemido de satisfação ao perceber o quão molhada você está._

 _Desço os beijos dando pequenas mordidas por seu abdômen, beijo-lhe o interior de suas coxas e virilha lhe provocando e instigando, sinto o seu delicioso aroma e que me faz salivar ainda mais, afasto suas pernas e sugo seu nervo inchado._

 _\- Oh Emma._

 _Tomo ele na minha boca, sugando, lambendo e mordendo levemente, levo minhas mãos para sua bunda e aperto enquanto me deliciava; quando me dou por satisfeita me abaixo mais um pouco e simulo um beijo em toda região; começo a estimular seu clitóris e suas mãos descem até minha cabeça me apertando contra você em busca de mais contato ao mesmo tempo em que move seu quadril de encontro a minha boca._

 _Passo a língua por sua entrada, instigando uma penetração, sugo mais um pouco seus pequenos lábios e penetro um dedo movimentando lentamente, escuto você gritar e posso dizer que adorei ouvir isso. Começo a aumentar aos poucos a velocidade, explorando as regiões onde percebo ser mais sensíveis a você._

 _\- M-mais Emma...E-eu quero mais._

 _Eu disse que gostei de ouvir o grito? Ouvir ela pedindo por mais me abalou por um instante, mas logo lhe atendi, acrescentei mais um dedo e aumentei a velocidade. Regina só sabia gemer e se contorcer, não que eu estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário, dar prazer a ela estava sendo uma experiência maravilhosa._

 _Senti suas paredes começarem a comprimir meus dedos, logo acrescentei mais um e voltei a sugar seu clitóris, não demorou muito e você se derramou toda gritando tanto que eu tinha certeza que os vizinhos tinham ouvido; retirei meus dedos de dentro de você e tratei de beber seu néctar, Regina Mills era tão gostosa e em todos os sentidos, o seu gosto era simplesmente maravilhoso._

 _Senti suas mãos em meus cabelos me puxando para cima, me coloquei sobre você beijando-lhe os lábios, mas isso não durou muito, logo tratou de inverter nossas posições._

 _\- Minha vez Swan._

 _Sua voz rouca invadiu meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia sua mão serpenteando por entre minhas pernas; a noite seria longa._

Virei a última esquina a toda, os pensamentos da nossa primeira vez ainda nítidos em minha mente, foi uma noite maravilhosa, fomos uma da outra por toda a noite, a luz do sol invadia o quarto, enquanto Regina ainda convulsionava pelo último orgasmo.

Estacionei de qualquer jeito e desci do carro; quase fui ao chão ao escutar os sinos, mas a essa altura não me daria ao luxo de desistir, entrei correndo na igreja e te vi no altar nos braços de outra pessoa, aquilo tudo me pareceu tão errado, para mim não passava de um teatro, você pertencia a mim assim como eu a você.

\- Regina.

Falei alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, eu podia ver o misto de emoções em seu rosto, mas vi principalmente mágoa e aquilo me doeu tanto, pois a culpa disso tudo era minha.

\- O que esta fazendo aqui srta. Swan?

Me aproximei dela fixando meus olhos nos dela e ignorando tudo ao meu redor, parei em frente a ela e dei um pequeno sorriso, ela estava maravilhosa, tão linda quanto uma rainha.

\- Você esta linda Re.

\- Ainda não me respondeu o que veio fazer aqui.

\- Eu te amo. – Soltei de uma vez e ela arregalou os olhos abrindo a boca surpresa. – Eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida. Você é minha vida Regina, meu tudo, eu só não lhe disse antes por puro medo, eu não queria me arriscar em um relacionamento, sair da bolha na qual eu vivia e sair magoada, mas depois que você saiu do meu apartamento eu me senti um nada, fiquei completamente perdida, como se algo faltasse, sabe o que era? Você Regina, você é parte de mim e eu de você.

\- O que está acontecendo? – O paspalho do Robin olhava pra Regina com uma expressão raivosa e confusa. – Regina eu exijo uma explicação. – Repetiu quando ela não disse nada e apenas se mantia olhando para mim com os olhos castanhos marejados. – Estou falando com você.

Ele a pegou pelo braço bruscamente e aquilo me ferveu o sangue, tratei logo de empurrar o engomadinho para longe dela, o burburinho na igreja que já era grande desde minha entrada ficou maior quando viram a cena.

\- Quem você pensa que é para tratar ela assim?

\- Sou o marido dela e a senhorita faça o favor de se retirar imediatamente, chamem os seguranças e tirem essa louca daqui.

Ignorei o idiota e me virei para minha morena.

\- Regina, eu sei que te magoei com as coisas que disse ontem, mas me perdoa. – A essa altura ela já chorava e eu não ficava atrás. – Você sempre soube que eu era uma loira idiota e que só sabia fazer burrada. – Eu pude ver um ligeiro sorriso por entre as lágrimas e aquilo me deu mais esperança para continuar. – Olha para o seu dedo agora e jogue essa aliança fora, eu sei bem quem você ama é a mim que você chama, vem comigo e vamos embora daqui.

Como resposta ela me deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi e fez exatamente o que eu pedi, tirou a aliança do dedo e a deixou cair no chão, enquanto agarrava uma das minhas mãos e me puxava correndo para fora da igreja.

Ajudei ela entrar no carro e corri para o lado do motorista, na igreja os convidados saiam correndo querendo presenciar a nossa fuga; Regina tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou, ao sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente senti todo um estremecimento passando pelo meu corpo, sorri em meio ao beijo e terminei lhe dando um selinho; liguei o carro e dirigi para longe dali o mais rápido possível. Seguimos em um silêncio confortável trocando carinhos e beijos castos em nossas mãos, mas logo ela notou que estávamos deixando a cidade.

\- Para onde vamos Swan?

\- O que acha de recomeçar uma nova vida, sei que pode parecer loucura sair da cidade assim só com as roupas dos nossos corpos ainda mais com você vestida assim. – Rimos juntas, eu senti falta do seu riso, foram poucas horas longe dela, mas pareceu uma eternidade para mim. - Mas o que seria da vida sem um pouco de loucura nela?

\- Desde que você esteja comigo isso já me basta.

\- Ah e caso não tenha ficado claro, você é minha namorada.

\- É mesmo? Quando foi que você me pediu em namoro? Por que eu perdi essa parte.

\- Não vou pedir você em namoro, mas assim que comprar as alianças eu te pedirei em casamento. – Como ela ficou em silêncio tirei os olhos rapidamente da estrada e olhei para ela. – O que foi?

\- Está falando sério?

\- Claro que sim amor. – Ela abriu um sorriso lindo ao ouvir eu a chamando assim.

\- Eu te amo Emma Swan.

\- Eu te amo Regina Mills.


End file.
